


Lamby

by StarRoseColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Growing Up, Prompt Fill, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt from @daily-prompts:You’re going through stuff that’s been sitting at the bottom of your closet for years. You find an old backpack. In opening all the pockets, you discover something that’s been lost for a long time. Tell its story.





	Lamby

I found Lamby in my old elementary school backpack.

It was covered in flowers. It had to be replaced in fourth grade when the bottom finally gave out and tore. I replaced it with another flower-covered backpack, this time in lavender. This one is red.

Lamby was my first stuffed animal. When I was first old enough to remember, she smelled like sunshine and crayons. I took her everywhere, a little lamb tucked into the crook of my arm. One day, one of her eyes fell off and my father replaced it with a black button. Another day, one of her legs tore and my grandmother had to sew it back on with purple thread.

I find that the black button and the purple thread are still there. Lamby no longer smells of sunshine and crayons. Instead, she smells of dust.

I end up taking her to the washing room. I am about to go to college.

I need some comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I take original writing prompts here and over at writingamongther0ses and fic prompts here and at starsfic.


End file.
